


Always Gonna Be There:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Concerns, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Party, Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sobbing, Strong/Supportive, Support, Tears, Worry, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have a heart to heart talk after the party, What does Steve confess ?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: I decided to add Kono in here, Cause this is big, & she needs to be part of the ohana.*





	Always Gonna Be There:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have a heart to heart talk after the party, What does Steve confess ?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: I decided to add Kono in here, Cause this is big, & she needs to be part of the ohana.*

 

After the cleanup was done, Commander Steve McGarrett decided to tell everyone about his diagnosis from the doctor, that he has been seeing, & he was terrified that they will not take the news very well, but it's better than lying to them, cause they mean so much to him. He never wants them to be hurt, or cause them hurt, by any means.

 

First, The Former Seal got a bottle of water out of the fridge, & he went outside to collect his thoughts, before he approaches his team, & ohana. He looked up at the sky, "You think this funny, huh, Some sick sense of humor, I bet you get your rocks off playing with people's lives, I am a good person, so are those people in there, I am **_not_** ready to leave,  & you can't make me", The Five-O Commander said full of anger. He lets a tear slip down his cheek, & was surrendering the emotion.

 

He wiped it, & completely composed himself, & he took a deep breath, & sighed, as he continued to look at the sky ahead, "Please, Let me finish here on my own terms, I don't want to go, He can survive without me, professionally, & personally, My ohana needs me, & I need them, I need to watch my kids grow up, & my nieces & nephews too, If you give me that one thing, I won't ask for a single thing again", He takes another deep breath, & sighed.

 

Danny comes outside with perfect timing, "Ready to do this, Babe ?", as he puts a hand around his waist, as he was trying to be strong, & supportive at the same time, "Yeah, I can't hide forever, & I want no secrets around us ever", as they went in, Steve felt guilt instantly for making his friends have worry expressions on their faces, & he was the cause of it. He cleared his throat, & said, "Guys, I have something to tell you", & they were giving him his full attention.

 

"You know that dirty bomb ?, From the case a couple of months ago, Well, The Doctor that I had been seeing, was a specialist, & he found that I had been exposed to the radiation, I have radiation poisoning", he said full of emotion. They were glad that the kids were upstairs sleeping, & not down here listening to this. "Are you okay, Boss ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua asked, The Former Surfing Pro has a special bond with Steve, & hates to see him so upset.

 

"What did the doctor say ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly asked, as he was processing everything in, He will make sure that he is there for whatever Steve needs him, The Computer Genius also made a mental note to research everything on radiation poisoning, that the ohana is one step ahead of the game. Jerry Ortega, Special Consultant, added, "Is there anything that we can do ?", He was fond everyone, especially the Five-O Commander, cause he gave him a chance & a shot to be on the team.

 

Steve filled them in on everything from the last visit, Inspector Abby Dunn nodded, & said, "We will be there for you, No matter what", "Count on us, Brother", Captain Lou Grover said, as the big man provided protection, & comfort, as he embraced the Five-O Leader. Danny told his lover this, "You know I will always be there", & he winked at him, & gave him a kiss, as they embraced, They relaxed for awhile, before everyone went home for the night.

 

Steve had a fear of dying, & that he would never make sure that his ohana is taken care of, He was felt that it was his responsibility, that he takes care of them, instead of them taking care of him, But with them being all understanding. It made everything else so much easier, & he knows that he can get through anything, as long as he has his ohana with him. He felt better now, as he & Danny were settled in bed, & falling into a deep slumber, & as he was off to dreamland, he knew that everything will be okay.

 

The End.


End file.
